New Year's With The Weasleys
by Niall.Is.A.Cutie
Summary: Will New Year's Eve be peaceful for Harry? Read the story to find out A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter.


It was New Years' Eve and the Weasleys were having a party at the Burrow. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Harry, and, of course, the Weasleys were there. Harry spent the night with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, smiling the whole time.

"Hey Gin," He waited patiently for her response.

"Hmm." She hummed lightly against his chest, watching the fireworks.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He questioned her. She spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Why would you think I don't know that you love me?" She retorted.

"Sorry I asked. I just wanted at least one person to know I loved them since I never grew up with love." He let go of her and walked to the Burrow, went inside, and went straight up to Ron's room. He shut the door and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying. Crying for his parents who weren't there to give him love. He moved to the wall by his camp bed and cried there instead, not even caring if anyone walked in.  
***********************************************************************************

"Ginny, what did you do? You have to be gentle with him." Hermione pulsed, overhearing their row. Ginny's eyes went wide as she went down to sit on the ground.

"What have I done?" Hermione ran into the Burrow and up to Ron's room, Ron following.

"Harry?" She knocked on the closed door. When there was no response, she opened the door to find Harry sobbing with his head on his knees. "Oh, Harry." She knelt to the floor and sat in front of him, Ron sitting beside her.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron questioned. Harry looked up at his friends with bloodshot eyes.

"Why did I have to grow up with no love. It isn't fair. All I wanted was a family, but apparently, I'm not destined to have one." He put his head back on his knees and his body started racking with sobs again.

"Harry, we're your family, don't give up now." Harry looked at her again.

"All I want is a blood-related family. I have the Dursleys, but they don't show love towards me at all." He wrapped his arms tighter around his legs. "And the way Ginny replied to my comment broke me even more."  
**********************************************************************************

"Where did Harry, Ron, and Hermione go, they were just right here?" Mrs. Weasley questioned her youngest.

"They're in Ron's room, the light is on." Ginny rocked herself back and forth on the ground.

"Ginny, sweetheart, what's wrong." Ginny shuddered before she spoke.

"I'm the reason they're up there." Ginny knew what was going to happen next.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What did you do?" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I don't know! Hermione just said I need to be gentle with him. I think we had a row. I need to apologize." She got up, ran into the Burrow, and ran up the stairs to Ron's room. She ran through the open doorway and regretted everything she said to her boyfriend.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ron said with a little bit of disgust in his voice.

"I need to talk to Harry." She paused. "Alone." Ron and Hermione exited the room and Ginny ran to Harry.

"Harry, love, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was saying. I should've stopped myself. I feel so stupid and ignorant. I'm so sorry, you probably hate me-." Harry cut her off with a kiss so passionate, she was blown away.

"Baby," He said between kisses. "Stop putting yourself down." He whispered against her lips. He pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on the side of her thighs. "Please don't, I've done it enough times."

"Okay, love, I won't." She kissed him again, biting his bottom lip. The kiss turned into a snog and before they knew it, their friends came to retrieve them for the countdown.

"Umm," Neville started. Harry and Ginny broke apart to look at Neville and Luna, who was behind him. "It's time for the countdown." Ginny slid off of Harry and stood up. She helped Harry up and hugged him.

"Thanks, baby." Harry snaked his arm around her waist. The couple followed their friends out of the room and to the backyard.

"Just in time." Mr. Weasley declared, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"10...9...8...7..." Everyone shouted. "5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" All of the couples kissed, except for Harry and Ginny.

"I love you, sweetheart." Ginny kissed his nose.

"I love you too, baby." Harry kissed her squarely on the lips. The kiss turned into a snog and Ginny's family stared at them, dumbstruck. Ginny's arms moved to go around his neck and his arms went around her waist, almost touching her bum.

"Oi! Potter! That's our sister you're snogging!" George shouted slightly. Harry pulled away from Ginny, lingering on her pink lips.

"I'm fully aware of that. Who else would I be snogging?" Ginny giggled and Harry kissed her once more while smiling. After a couple of moments, Harry pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said loud enough for her family to hear.

"I love you too, Ginevra." Ginny didn't complain about the use of her full name, she loved the guy who said it. She nuzzled her nose against his and smiled at her family and friends.

"Umm…" Ron scratched the back of his head and blushed at the sight of his best mate and little sister. "Well, we should get to bed, Neville, you can sleep in my room with Harry and me. Luna, you can sleep in Ginny's room with her and Hermione."

Everyone headed to their respective rooms. After an hour, Harry and Ginny were the only ones up. Ginny snuck up to Ron's room and walked over to Harry.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry questioned. She shook her head and he continued. "Neither could I." He pulled back the covers and she slipped in the bed right beside him.

"Thanks. Goodnight Harry." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and laid down.

"Goodnight Gin." They both fell asleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
